1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive seats, and more particularly to automotive seats of a type having an electrically actuated ottoman. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automotive seat having a foot stool (viz., ottoman) that is moved by an electric actuator between in-use or projected position and non-use or retracted position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional automotive seat of the above-mentioned type will be briefly described, that is shown in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication 9-206157. That is, in the seat of this publication, with the aid of an electric power, a link mechanism operates to move the ottoman between a projected position and a retracted position. However, due to usage of numerous parts, the link mechanism is compelled to have a bulky construction. Thus, when the seat having such bulky link mechanism is practically mounted in a motor vehicle, the vehicle cabin fails to provide a seat occupant with a sufficient foot space in front of the seat. Furthermore, in the seat disclosed by the publication, even when the ottoman is in the retracted position, the same fails to assume a sufficiently compact posture, which limits the foot space of the vehicle cabin.